Capturar nuestra historia
by Yachiru-Fuusuke
Summary: Rukia quiere capturar la historia de ellos dos, porque será la única forma de que puedan volver a amarse libremente. One-shot RenRuki.


**¡Hola! Hace muchísimo tiempo que no me paso por aquí...**

**¡Pero vengo de nuevo con un RenRuki! Viendo el éxito que tuve con el primero que subí, al final me he animado a publicar este songfic.**

**Disclaimer: Bleach y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo, yo sólo los utilizo para divertirme y sin ánimo de lucro.**

**Además, este one-shot está inspirado en la canción de La Oreja de Van Gogh "La Playa", que por supuesto tampoco me pertenece.**

**Sin entreteneros más, aquí están mis humildes palabras:**

* * *

**No sé si aún lo recuerdas,**

**nos conocimos al tiempo**

**tú, el mar y el cielo,**

**y quien me trajo a ti.**

Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer. El hambre trajo a ti. Es curioso. Aquello tan malo, lo peor, me trajo a ti.

Pero tú arrojaste una luz en mi interior, prendiste una llama de esperanza en mi vida. Y no se extinguió jamás. Éramos tan… inseparables… Como el agua y la arena en una playa.

**Abrazaste mis abrazos**

**vigilando aquel momento,**

**aunque fuera el primero,**

**y lo guardara para mí.**

Siempre, siempre me correspondiste. No importaba nada más que nosotros. Tú, tu pelo rojo y tu carácter indomable. Y me permití el capricho de tenerte, de guardarte, y de cuidarte bien.

**Si pudiera volver a nacer,**

**te vería cada día amanecer,**

**sonriendo como cada vez,**

**como aquella vez.**

Ojalá hubiésemos nacido juntos. Así no habríamos perdido tiempo. ¿Recuerdas aquella vez? La primera vez que me sonreíste. Me diste aquellos caramelitos, todo sonrojado, diciendo que ahora era una de vosotros. Y me mostraste tu sonrisa. Nunca pensé que tal belleza estaba permitida, ni mucho menos que toda ella era para mí.

Ese instante era nuestro, y de nadie más. ¿Egoísta? Puede que un poquito.

**Te voy a escribir la canción más bonita del mundo,**

**voy a capturar nuestra historia tan solo un segundo,**

**y un día verás, que este loco de poco se olvida.**

**por mucho que pasen los años de largo en tu vida.**

No encuentro palabras para mostrarte lo que siento por ti. Espero que algún día vuelva a ser como antes, volvamos a ser como antes. No es que no me guste mi presente, pero… en aquel tiempo las cosas eran mucho más sencillas. No había reglas: cuando teníamos hambre, comíamos; cuando teníamos sueño, dormíamos; cuando teníamos frío; nos abrazábamos.

Sé que, cuando pasen los años, volveremos a estar juntos. Eso sí, mientras tanto, no te olvides de mí, ¿eh?

**El día de la despedida,**

**de esta playa de mi vida,**

**te hice una promesa:**

**volverte a ver así.**

Y la mantengo, firmemente. Alguien dijo alguna vez que él no sabía mucho de casi nada. Pues yo lo mismo. Pero sí sé que se cumplirá. Te veré de nuevo como antes, como en los viejos tiempos.

**Más de 50 veranos,**

**hace hoy que no nos vemos,**

**ni tú ni el mar ni el cielo,**

**ni quién me trajo a ti.**

Es cierto, ya tengo ganas de volver. Aunque sea sólo de visita. Visitar las tumbas de nuestros amigos, contemplar la vida del pueblo desde la colina. Es cierto que ella, el hambre, no ha vuelto a aparecer jamás. Un punto a nuestro favor.

Pero yo ahora tengo hambre de ti.

Ámame, Renji, ámame como me amaste alguna vez, como -espero- me sigues amando ahora. Como si cada día fuera el último, cada noche una despedida y cada amanecer la promesa de un cambio.

De que algún día dejemos todo de lado, para volver a ser nosotros. Tú y yo. Qué bien suena.

Ámame hasta que te duela, hasta que no puedas respirar, hasta enloquecer.

Porque es justo como yo te amo a ti, Renji Abarai.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado tato leerlo como a mí escribirlo. Fue divertido, y aunque yo apoye al IchiRuki, me parece que esta es una pareja preciosa. También os digo que a mí me gustó más cómo me quedó el otro, pero este es un poquito más largo.**

**Como siempre, les animo a mandar un review con todo lo que quieran decirme sobre la historia, ya saben que me alegran el día.**

**Gracias por leer. Un besazo.**


End file.
